This invention relates generally to a fastener whose function is to secure a panel to some supporting structure and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for securing a nonstructural internal decorator panel to an attachment device in the interior of an aircraft.
In aircraft construction it has become increasingly more important to reduce weight, in order to decrease fuel consumption. Reduction in weight can be accomplished in different ways--by using lighter materials, by using fewer components, or by reducing the size of the components. Interior decorator panels can easily be reduced in weight by decreasing the thickness of the panels. When thinner decorator panels are used, however, studs for securing attachment devices thereto can no longer be imbedded in the panel but must be adhesively attached to the side of the panel away from the passengers. When a nut is run up on the adhesively attached stud assembly to lock the assembly to an attachment device, a depression occurs on the passenger side of the panel. This depression or dimpling action occurs due to the nut being tightened and causing a tensile deformation in the stud base, into the adhesive, and finally into the decorator panel.
Thus, from a cosmetic point of view, the indented or dimpled surface in the interior of the aircraft is not desirable, and is especially magnified when the cabin lights along the window area are illuminated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for securing a decorator panel to an attachment device in the interior of an aircraft wherein the adhesively bonded stud assembly will not have a dimpling effect on the exterior of the panel when the panel is attached to an attachment device in the aircraft.